Projects Omni, Absorb, and Mana
by Br0kenThOrn
Summary: While in the bottom levels of Cadmus, Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. Find three more pods. Will these teenage heroes be able to adjust to a new world where they are part of a team full of heroes their own age. (I know I suck at summaries, and Reviews both positive and negative are welcome I do not own Young Justice and Ben 10 otherwise I would be swimming in money)


"Projects Omni, Absorb, and Mana." Said Robin

"Who are they" Asked Kid Flash

"Robin do you think you can hack further and try to figure out who or what they are" Asked Aqualad

"I can try but it looks like their security is even more top of the line then Batman's"

"According to this, three powerful Meta-Humans, from another dimension, were found unconscious and brought here."

"Are there any pics are vids?" Asked Kid Flash with caution.

"Checking, got it,"

"Date May 15th, as soon as the subjects code named Mana, Omni, and Absorb, were brought to Cadmus, underground, the genomorphs used their telepathy to scan their minds in order to figure out who they were, we started with the female, whose name is Gwen, according to the genomorphs, she like her male allies, are not from this dimension, she is a descendent of a race of super beings called anodites, who can manipulate mana also known as life energy.

"Whoa life energy, wait back up for a second if she has alien ancestors, why does she look human?" Asked Kid Flash

"Most logical reason is that she has a human parent or maybe she is like superman, raised by humans. Said Aqualad.

"Guys shut up there's more" Robin said angrily.

"On to test subject number 2, codenamed Absorb, from what the genomorphs have gathered, he is a descendent of an alien race called Osmosian, his real name is Kevin, Osmosians have the power to absorb matter, as well as manipulate it, be it diamond, steel, or rock, it also increases his strength and durability.

"Whoa that guy looks like a kid I would not want to pick a fight with." Said Kid Flash

"KF, I swear if you don't"

"Okay, alright shutting up now"

"Now finally on to the final test subject, codenamed Omni, from the data we have gathered. He and Mana's father were brothers. However Omni does not have the same abilities as Mana. What he does have however, is something much sweeter. The watch on his wrist is a powerful device called the ultimatrix, which allows the user to transform into 20 different aliens, with different powers and use their abilities however they wish. Also all together from the genomorphs, we have found out that in their universe they were the earth's only heroes, but something happened, a sort of dimension portal from what we have gathered. By the look of things are not going anywhere."

All three boys' jaws dropped when they heard this.

"We have to rescue them" Wally said as he slammed his fist into his hand

"Agreed, we must they have nothing left we should help them try and start a new life." Said Aqualad

"Alright, I'll find out where they are being kept." Said Robin

"Come on I thought Batman taught me everything he knew about hacking Boy Wonder"

"Hey come on, I'm only human, don't whelm me" Said Robin with a smirk.

"And got it piece of cake"

The three protégés of Batman, Flash, and Aquaman, all rushed into a giant room, in the middle stood four pods. Each of them had a name on a front of the pods. The first one on the left had brown hair was wearing a green jacket with the number 10 on it, the second was a young man with long black hair and blank muscle shirt, the third was teenage girl with long read hair and a blue t shirt.

_"Onmi, Absorb, Man and Project KR"_

"Hey guys look, the KR pod seems to have forgotten to pay its electric bill.

Suddenly the lights surrounding the KR pod turned on, and in it was young boy with black hair and wearing a white shirt and jeans with the Superman symbol on it. Above him were three small genomorphs.

"Big K little r the atomic symbol for krypton." Said Kid Flash

"Robin Hack" Ordered Aqualad

"Right, weapon designation Superboy, a clone force grown in 16 WEEKS from DNA acquired from Superman solar suit allows him to absorb solar radiation"

"Stolen from superman and those creatures" Asked Aqualad

"Genomorphs, telepathic, force feeding him an education" Robin answered

"There is no way the big guy knows about this, we have to get set them free, this is wrong on so many levels" Said Kid Flash

"Robin, set them free" Asked Aqualad

"Don't have to tell me twice"

Robin released the three being from the other universe first, slowly the pods opened and the one with the black hair slowly began to open his eyes. Kid Flash was the first to get to him.

"Easy there big guy I got you"

When he came to fully, there was a look of fear in his eyes.

"GWEN, BEN, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS,"

He turned to Kid Flash and got a look of anger in his eyes he headbutted Kid Flash in the face and pressed his hand on the concrete floor and his body slowly started to become concrete. Before KF could come to, the boy grabbed him by the throat and his left hand turned into a sword.

"You better start talking, Banana Cherry or you will be missing some parts of you."

"That's enough" Aqualad said loudly "We do not want to hurt you , we know you are from this world, Kevin, we are here to rescue you."

His eyes widened "How do you know my name Gills, and where are Gwen and Ben"

"They are right there." Aqualad pointed to where Ben and Gwen were. Without a second thought, Kevin charged at Gwen's pod and smashed it open.

"Gwen are you okay I'm sorry I could help you," tears slowly started to leave his eyes.

As he was crying he heard a voice

"Stop being such a drama queen" He looked down and there was Gwen without a scratch on her.

"I missed you"

"I missed you Kev"

"Guys sorry to spoil the reunion but, we have to rescue your friend here" Robin pointed to where Ben was being held

"BEN" Gwen yelled as a bright pink disc appeared from her hand and was shot right at Ben's pod, it smashed open and Ben fell out onto the floor, they heard a groaning. Gwen and Kevin ran to him.

"Oh come on Ben wake up WAKE UP, don't die on me cuz,"

There was loud coughing fit

"You make enough noise to give echo echo a run for his money"

Gwen gasped and hugged her cousin. Crying

"Hey Gwen its okay you can't get rid of me that easily"

"No matter how hard I try" Said Kevin with a smile on his face

Gwen helped Ben up as the three teammates and friends hugged each other close.

"Hey sorry to interrupt the family reunion here but we have another pod person here"

"Robin finish the job"

"Got it" Slowly robin turned off the pod, it opened and superboy's eyes opened, without warning, he charged at Aqualad tackled him to the ground.

"We gotta help them" Gwen said

"I got just the thing" Said Ben as he tried to activate the ultimatrix

_"Function not available" _

"Not now. You stupid watch."  
"Ben get that watch going, we will help the guys who rescued us.

Ben ran for cover as he tried to activate the ultimatrix. He watched as superboy knocked out both Gwen and Kevin, the one called Robin, used a electric grappling hook, which superboy just grabbed and hurled at both Robin and the other one with the yellow costume. Ben wasn't sure what his name was, but he saw superboy throw him into a wall and soon he was unconscious. Ben looked around, soon everyone in the room accept him and superboy were unconscious. Superboy saw him and charged which rendered Ben unconscious.

**2 HOURS LATER**

_"Time is short, you must awaken, YOU MUST AWAKEN NOW!"_

Ben gasped as looked around him, "_Great stuck inside a pod again" _he thought angrily. He looked around and he saw that the others were also in pod, handcuffed.

"Quit Staring, you're creeping me out" The kid in the yellow costume snapped at superboy

"Uh KF not a good idea to insult a kid with heat vision" Warned Robin

"Who are you guys, and where am I" Asked Kevin

"You are in a underground research facility, I am Aqualad, that is Kid Flash, and that is Robin, we are the protégés of some of the heroes of the Justice League a group of the world's greatest super heroes"

"Justice League?" Asked Gwen as she woke

"How have you not heard of the Justice League?" Asked Kid Flash Skeptically

"Probably because we are not from this Earth." Replied Kevin

"But by look of things I'm guessing that he isn't with you three" said Ben motioning to Superboy

"We only sought to help you" Said Aqualad calmly

"Yeah we free you and you turn on us, how's that for graditude-"

"Kid be quiet" Interrupted Aqualad "I believe our new friend wasn't in complete control"

"What if I… what if I was?" Asked superboy

"He can talk" Said Kid Flash

"Yes HE can" Said Superboy angrily

Everyone glared at KF "Hey not like I said it"

"The Genomorphs taught you telepathically?" Gwen asked

"They taught me much, I can read, write, I know the names of things,"

"But have you ever even seen the sky, have they let you seen them" Asked Kevin

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no they haven't

"Do you know what you are who you are" Asked Aqualad

"I am the superboy, a clone of the superman, created to replace him should he parish, to destroy him should he turn from the light"

"To be like superman is a worthy aspiration, but like superman you deserve a life of your own a life beyond that pod, beyond that solar suit, and beyond Cadmus."

"I LIVE BECAUSE OF CADMUS, IT IS MY HOME"

"Dude your home is a test tube" Said Kevin

"We can show you the sun" Said Robin

"Well not right now because it's nearly midnight, but we can show you the moon"

"We can introduce you to Superman" Said Robin

"No they can't" said a deep voice

All 7 teens looked at the opening door and saw a man and ebony woman both wearing lab coats, and a muscle shaped man with armor, a gold mask and all three had genomorphs on their shoulders.

"Begin the cloning process"

"Pass, Batcave's crowded enough" Said Robin

"And get the weapon back in it's pod"

"Hey how come he gets to call supey an it" Whined Kid Flash

Aqualad looked at superboy "Help us"

A genomorph leapt onto his should and it's horn's started to glow

"See you're not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to Cadmus, now get back to your pod"

The teens watched as superboy walked away. Without warning robotic arms with needles at the end latched themselves onto, Robin, Aqualad, Kevin, Gwen and Kid Flash.

Ben watched in horror as his new friends and family were being tortured.

"Where's double X?" Asked the scientist

A genomorph appeared out of nowhere

"Lurking as usual, get the genomes downloading their memories, and then destroy the sources."

Ben whispered and prayed that superboy would hear "Superboy you are alive that gives you the right to follow your own destiny, weapon or person, but ask yourself this what would this superman do?"

Ben looked up as he saw the vault door being ripped open, and in came superboy

"I told you get back to your pod" All three figures charged at superboy and he pushed them with ease

"Don't give me orders"

"You here to help us or fry us" Asked Kid Flash

Superboy tried to concentrate, but nothing happened "I don't seem to have heat vision, so I guess helping you is my only option"

Robin escaped and jumped onto the ground "Ah finally, Batman would have had my head for taking way to long"

"Seriously that's what your worried about, THE WHOLE LEAGUE IS GONNA HAVE OUR HEADS AFTER TONIGHT"

Robin opened the other pods Gwen used her mana to free herself. "I'll free Kevin and Ben" she looked at superboy "you free aqualad"

"I'll rescue Kid Mouth" Said Robin

Superboy glared at Gwen "Don't you give me orders to"

Gwen got Ben and Kevin out "Uh guys bad news no ultimatrix, I have the same omnitrix that I had when I put it on again the second time"  
"I thought you destroyed it" Kevin asked

"I did, and also have some of the aliens locked again"

"Oh come on" said Kevin as he touched the rock of the cave and the young heroes watched in awe as Kevin's body turned into solid rock

"Here we go IT'S HERO TIME" Ben slapped the omnitrix, there was a bright flash of green light in Ben's place stood a creature of purple stone his hand, forearms, and the spikes on his back were made of pink crystal

**"CHROMASTONE" **He yelled

"You can't escape, you will all be pack in pods by morning"

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all" said Robin as he threw what looked like ninja stars at the vats of blood which exploded and destroyed the vats.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Asked Kid Flash

"We are still 42 levels below ground, but if we can make to the elevator we can escape" Said Aqualad

As they were getting closer mega genomorphs appeared. They stopped running turned around, the red eggs on the wall started to hatch and more genomorphs appeared.

"You know I'm really starting to hate these things" Kevin said angrily as his left arm turned into a hammer as he and superboy charged the big genomorphs.

"You and everyone else Kevin" said Chromastone as he fired a rainbow coloured stream of energy at the genomorphs coming at them from behind. Robin, Gwen, Kid Flash, and Aqualad dodged the attacks of the genomorphs as they got out of the way

"Ben, Kevin, Superboy, we can't fight right now, we have to get out of here"

"YOU WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE GWEN" Kevin yelled as he and superboy kept fighting, which was causing rocks from the roof to fall onto the floor.

"No wait Kevin she's right"

Superboy threw one of the big ones which ended up blocking the genomorphs path. They ran to the elevator. Aqualad ripped it open, empty. Ben, Gwen, Kid Flash and Kevin jumped to the edge. Robin used a grappling hook. Superboy grabbed onto Aqualad and leapt into the air, they jumped quite a fair bit but suddenly they started to fall, Gwen fired a bright pink disc which the two boys landed on.

"I can't fly, Superman can fly why not I"

"Don't know but still can leap tall buildings in single bound still cool" said Kid Flash reassuringly

"Guys!" Robin yelled "This will have to be our exit" as the elevator was dropping down fast.

Superboy and Kevin smashed through the door. More genomorps arrived they ran though the hallway

"Go left" said superboy

"Go right" he said again

"Great directions, junior" Snapped Kevin

"Yeah you trying to get us repotted" Snapped Kid Flash

"I don't know I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize this is perfect" Said Robin he pointed to the vent

Ben slapped the symbol on his chest and he transformed back "let's go"

"At this rate we will never get out" Complained Kid Flash as they were crawling through the vent

"Quiet" Snapped superboy, he stopped "Listen" they heard scurrying

"Hey guys I hacked the motion sensors" said Robin as they found themselves in a stairwell

"Sweet now I got room to move" Said Kid Flash as he bolted up the stairs.

"_He's fast I wonder if he could be Helen in a race" _Ben thought

They watched him knock down a bunch genomorphs like dominos.

"More behind us" Robin said

"Leave that to us" Said Kevin as he looked at superboy. Using their strength, the two boys destroyed all the stairs behind them.

Kid Flash kept running but the door to the street closed at the last second which caused him to crash into the door. Kevin, Aqualad and Superboy tried to pry it open, but nothing.

"Taking way too long to hack open"

"Guys turn around we aren't alone"

What looked every genomorph in the building was surrounding them. Everyone got into fighting stance, the small geno's horn's started to glow which caused everyone accept Superboy to pass out

_"Perhaps for the sake of all genomorph's we should let superboy make his own choice"_

_"It was you"_

_"Yes brother I set the fire which lead your friends to you and the other captives, they did not deserve a life as new weapons they deserve to be free"_

_"You guided me to the vent, Why?"_

_"Because brother you are our hope, the genomorph hero, you will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom." _

Superboy looked around him as everyone else started to wake up

"_What do you choose brother" _

"I choose freedom"

"Feels like a fog in my head has been cleared" said Guardian

"Guardian?" Asked Aqualad

"Go I'll deal with Desmond" Said Guardian

"I think not" Said Desmon through gritted teeth "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus" they watched him drank something out of a test tube. Ben nearly gagged as he watched the transition that desmond went through as he changed into a grey skin 9 foot tall creature.

"Stay back" Guardian ordered "I'll handle him" as he charged at Desmond but it was futile.

"My turn" Kevin said as he absorbed the concrete from the wall and his body became covered in solid steel. Both he and superboy charged at Desmond giving him a few good punches. Until Desmond leapt through the ceiling onto the main reception room.

"Think lab coat planned that?" Asked Kid Flash

"If you ask me I don't he is planning anything anymore" Said Gwen as she, Aqualad, and Ben levitated to the next floor'

"Ben if you have Rath in their now would be a good time to use it" Begged Kevin

"Right" Ben said as he activated the omnitrix and slapped down on, a bright flash of green light and in Ben's place stood, a 9 foot tall humanoid tiger with no tail and claws mounted onto his wrists.

**"RATH LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING DESMOND NO ONE ATTACKS KEVIN LEVINN OR RATH'S NEW FRIENDS"**

Kid Flash watched in awe as Rath tackled Desmond and the three heroes started punching him with all their might. Unfortunately that wasn't working since Desmond grabbed superboy and threw him at Rath and Kevin.

"RATH" Robin yelled as ran in front of one of the beams

"WHAT"

"You're ugly" he answered as he stuck out his tongue.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ROBIN, NO ONE CALLS RATH UGLY AND I MEAN NO BODY"

Rath charged at Robin, who jumped out of the way.

"KF support beams" Yelled Robin

"Got it HEY OVER HERE YOU BIG GREY UGLY MESS"

"GWEN OVER THERE"

"On it" Gwen yelled back as she fired a mana disc at the beam.

"KEVIN, SUPERBOY, AQUALAD, THOSE ONES OVER THERE" Robin yelled as he threw a baterangs at the last beam.

"MOVE EVERYONE NOW"

Everyone bolted out of the Cadmus building as it started to collapse.

"We, won" Panted Aqualad

"Was there ever any doubt" Robin answered

Ben transformed back.

"Thank you for saving us, before you got here Desmond told us that we couldn't go back home, not because we were kidnapped, but because it is impossible."

He looked over at Gwen and Kevin, and ran to them and started crying

"We have to look out for each other even more now guys"

"Hey dude it's okay we've faced worse than this and we always come out on top" Said Kevin reassuringly

Gwen walked over to the young heroes "We are grateful for rescuing us"

Kid Flash smiled and walked over to her and put his arm around her waist "Hey don't worry it's what we do"

"I have a boyfriend"

"Yeah, me so if you're as smart as you are fast" Kevin warned

"Got it" Said Kid Flash as he slowly backed away

Kid Flash walked over to Superboy "See the moon" he pointed. Superboy's eyes widened in wonder and amazement, small blue in front of the moon grew larger as it came closer, and closer

"Oh and Superman, do we keep our promises or what"

Ben, Gwen and Kevin's jaw dropped as a group of costumed heroes appeared out of the sky. Some came by air other came on a green disc.

The one they call superman, walked forward as well as someone dressed as a giant bat.

Superboy showed superman the torn symbol on his solar suit

"Is that what I think it is" said the one dressed as a bat

"He doesn't like being called an it" Said Kid Flash

"I'm superman's clone"

Everyone's jaw dropped

"End results aside we are not happy" Batman growled "You hacked Justice League Headquarters, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives you will not be doing this again"

"I am sorry but we will" Said Aqualad firmly

"Aqualad stand down"

"Apologies my king, but no we did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do, together on our own, we gained new friends, and forged something powerful."

"Batman we are ready to use what we taught you or why teach us at all" Said Robin

"Why let them tell us what to do, it's simple either get on board or get out of the way" Said Superboy

"Exactly" Said Kevin as he and superboy high fived

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, were in awe of where they were, inside a giant mountain.

Batman spoke up "This was the original headquarters of the Justice League, we are calling it into service again, since all of you are determined to stay together, fight the good fight and some of you have nowhere to go, you will do this on league terms, Red Tornado will be your live in supervisor, Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy the missions."

"Real missions?" Robin Asked hopefully.

"Yes, but covert"

Flash spoke up "The league will handle the obvious stuff; there is a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves the enemies are getting smarter" Aquaman pointed out

"The 8 of you will be that team"

"Alright, wait 8 of us?" Robin said with a raised eyebrow

Batman looked behind the young heroes "This is the Martian manhunter's niece" as a young teen girl with red hair, brown eyes, and green skin walked out of the shadows "Miss Martian"

"Hi" She said shyly

Kid Flash elbowed Ben "Liking this gig more and more

Gwen smiled "Least I won't be the only girl on this team"

Aqualad looked at everyone "Today is the day"


End file.
